


Peppermint Chocolate Martinis (2020)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Spock, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Holiday 2020, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Yorktown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Spock has martinis
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602863
Comments: 44
Kudos: 168





	Peppermint Chocolate Martinis (2020)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

While it was true Spock did not normally participate in leisure activities, he had allowed Nyota to talk him into having drinks in a rather secluded bar on Yorktown. She had indicated that their captain and Doctor McCoy would join them later.

The captain was meeting with the admiralty regarding the rebuild of the Enterprise and McCoy, according to Nyota, was still treating members of their crew for injuries sustained on Altamid and its aftermath.

Though initially Spock had surmised that he and Nyota would reconcile in their romantic relationship, ultimately, after many long, very personal conversations, they had made the decision to move on from their intimacy and to build a friendship instead.

Thus why he agreed to the drink, though it was not his habit.

“There’s a booth over there.” Nyota pointed to the corner booth. “We’ll go there. I’m going to get us peppermint chocolate martinis.” She winked.

“Is that wise?”

She laughed. “It’s not unwise. It’s the Terran holiday season. I think getting peppermint chocolate martinis will be very festive.” She put her hand on his arm. “You can handle one, Spock. You need to relax a little. You’ve been wound tighter than an old clock.”

Spock shook his head at such euphemisms but went dutifully to the booth while she ordered their drinks. 

Nyota soon appeared bearing a drink for each of them, which she put on the table before sliding into the booth next to Spock.

The drinks were rather large in Spock’s opinion and had been presented in martini glasses with a peppermint stick sticking out the side of the glass and there were chocolate sprinkles covering the top.

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you are trying to get me intoxicated,” Spock said, taking a sip through bright red straw.

Nyota smirked. “Now why would I do that?”

Spock could not imagine why she would and after another few sips, he had to admit the drink was delicious and he was feeling more relaxed.

Just then a uniformed ensign approached their booth. He appeared to be quite embarrassed.

“So sorry to disturb you, Lieutenant, Commander, but Lieutenant Uhura is needed for a rather urgent communication console issue aboard the Enterprise. It won’t take long.” He paused. “I think.”

Nyota sighed. “My work is never done. Okay, be right there.”

She went to slide out of the booth as the ensign moved off. “Kirk and McCoy should be here any minute, Spock. And I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I will await you.”

She gave him a funny look and then sauntered off.

Spock quickly finished the remainder of his peppermint chocolate martini. And when the captain and doctor had still not arrived, nor had Nyota returned, he pulled her martini in front of him and began to drink it.

He’d finished hers, when finally, Jim and McCoy entered the bar.

Jim came straight over to the booth and smiled at Spock.

Spock liked his smile. And he couldn’t help but notice Jim was dressed casually in denim that hugged what could only be described as a bubble butt, a snug dark blue T-shirt that set off those eyes perfectly, and a soft leather looking jacket.

McCoy was right behind him, but Spock ignored the doctor.

“Sorry we’re late.”

“You are right on time.”

Jim laughed. “Okay. What are you drinking?”

“ _Peppermint Chocolate Martinis_.”

Jim blinked. “Um. Yeah?”

“Indeed. Nyota had a communications emergency, but she was drinking the same.”

Jim glanced then at McCoy. “Two more of those then, Bones. Just a red wine for me. Surprise me.”

“What am I the barmaid?” McCoy asked, sarcastically, but he moved off to get the drinks,

Spock patted the booth seat directly beside him.

Jim did that slow blink again, but he slid in beside Spock. 

Spock put his hands on Jim’s jacket and felt it up. “This is a very nice coat.”

Jim turned his head toward Spock, openly staring. “You think?”

“It is not real leather, I hope.”

Jim smirked at that. Spock loved his smirk.

“Of course not. Synthetic. And God, I’m hot.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed.

Jim laughed again. Spock decided Jim didn’t laugh nearly enough. But Jim was shrugging off that jacket. “In here. It’s warm in here.”

Spock angled his head. “It seems quite comfortable to me.”

“Did you drink both of those by any chance?” Jim asked, pointing to the empty glasses.

“Oh. Yes.”

“Oh yes.” Laughing again. “How do you feel, Mister Spock?”

“Very relaxed.”

“I can tell.”

Spock put his hand on Jim’s leg under the table. He felt Jim’s muscle jump and looked up into Jim’s widening eyes.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most extraordinary iris color?”

“Uh. Well. Not quite that way, but so I’ve been told, sure.”

Spock frowned. “I imagine many tell you how sexually attractive you are.”

Jim licked his lips. “Well. Um. Sure. Some have. But not you. Before.”

Spock nodded at this. “I have been quite remiss then.”

McCoy arrived with some drinks then. He put the red wine in front of Jim and Spock’s drink in front of him, then with what could only be called a sardonic look, he left again.

Jim smiled faintly at Spock and reached for his wine. He had just taken a sip when…

“I would like to take you to bed.”

Jim choked and spit his wine across the table.

Alarmed, Spock stood up slightly in the booth and began to pound on Jim’s back.

“Spock! Spock!” Jim gasped. “Stop! You’re going to break my back.”

Spock ceased his pounding and sat back down, closer still to Jim. In fact, he realized he had partially sat on Jim’s lap because his captain very carefully but gently pushed Spock off him.

“Are you all right?” Spock demanded.

“Yeah. You just surprised me. Spock, I don’t think you’re yourself.”

“I am not.”

Jim nodded. “Thought so.”

“But I would still like to take you to bed.” Spock took a sip of his martini. “My sexual attraction to you is not fueled by intoxication. My desire for you is unwavering.”

Jim stared open mouthed at him now.

Spock took another sip of his martini while he waited for Jim to process this.

“You sure?”

“Vulcans do not lie.”

“They could be mistaken…”

“No.” Spock shook his head. “Is it that my wish to take you to bed is an affront to your—”

“No,” Jim said, quickly. “Nothing’s affronted, I assure you. No. I mean, um, you know, I guess, I like the idea.”

Spock noticed that Jim’s cheeks had reddened. “You are embarrassed.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. This is a bit of a weird moment.”

McCoy returned with the other drinks and gave them a strange look. He put them down and just that minute Nyota returned to the booth. Her eyes widened when she saw three empty martini glasses in front of Spock.

“ _Spock_! Did you drink all of those?”

“Yes.”

McCoy snorted. “Uhura, maybe you’d better take him back to where he’s staying.”

Nyota shook her head at McCoy. “Actually, I think Spock would prefer the captain escort him.”

Spock nodded quickly.

Jim shared a look with her, but then he also nodded. “Yeah, good idea. Listen, Bones, I’m going to say goodnight and take Spock back to the Regal Yorktown Hotel. I think he’s had enough.”

“But what about…oomph.” McCoy scowled at Nyota who had just elbowed him.

“You can have a drink with me, Leonard.”

McCoy blew out a breath. “Fine. Damn fools. I just wanna say—” He eyed Nyota’s raised elbow and closed his mouth. She smiled serenely.

“Goodnight, Spock. Captain.”

“Lieutenant. Bones,” Jim said with one of his smirks. But he helped Spock out of the booth, holding his arm as he got him out of the bar.

“I did not mean to remove you from the enjoyment of your evening,” Spock said, somewhat remorsefully.

“Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?”

“Somewhat as though I may hurl.”

Jim sighed. “Was afraid of that. Come on then, babe, let’s get you to your room.”

Spock warmed at the endearment but chose not to comment on it just yet.

To be truthful, and Spock generally was, he didn’t really remember the walk from the bar to his room at the Regal Yorktown Hotel. He did somewhat notice the holiday festive decor set in deference to Terran citizens. 

But Jim got him there and brought him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Spock couldn’t hide his surprise when Jim knelt in front of him, hands on Spock’s legs, by his boots.

"Let's get these off you." He tugged Spock's boots off.

Jim’s smile was Spock’s favorite. Gentle, sweet, and indulgent all at the same time. He used it a lot for Spock and that…

“You love me!”

Spock winced at the accusation in his tone.

But it earned him another laugh.

“Yeah, I do, sugar plum.”

“What exactly is a sugar plum?”

“Hell if I know. I used to think as a kid it was a plum covered in sugar but my mom said…you know what? Who cares?” Jim grinned. “You love me too, right?”

Spock reached for the hands Jim had on his leg. He leaned forward so that Jim would rise to his knees and held Jim’s hands in his.

“More than peppermint chocolate martinis,” Spock replied.

“That much, huh?”

“Yes,” Spock said, seriously. “And as much as I would like to take you to bed right now, I am quite sure I am about to vomit.”

Jim let go of his hands quickly and scrambled to his feet. A moment later he came back to Spock holding a trash can.

Later when he was certain nothing else would come out, Jim took Spock into the bathroom, got him cleaned up, and then helped him into bed.

“Thank you, Ashayam.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

“I like that one better than sugar plum.”

Jim smiled. “I’ll remember that. Think you can sleep?”

“If you will stay with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Spock closed his eyes and then opened them again quickly. “Jim!”

Jim, who was still right where he was before, gave him a funny look. “Yeah?”

“Thought you left,” Spock mumbled.

“No more peppermint chocolate martinis for you, Mister.”

“It is the holidays.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Will you lie beside me?”

Jim brushed Spock’s hair off his face. “Sure I will.”

He felt Jim get into the bed next to him. Spock grabbed his hand and pulled Jim’s arm around him.

“I am sorry it took intoxication for me to—”

“Shh. Go to sleep. Whatever worked. You know?”

Spock closed his eyes, feeling Jim's hand covering over his heart. “I know.” 

Whatever worked. 

He didn't know much about holidays or drinking, obviously, but he knew that he would remember this night forever.

Or... until morning. At least. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little early I suppose but we could all use a little cheer


End file.
